


In Lucifer We Trust

by LucifersUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark Magic, F/M, Fluff, Supernatural Season 12 innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: Who would have thought that Lucifer pays you a visit with a big request and the need for help ? Will everything go well for you ?





	In Lucifer We Trust

You grew up pretty normal in a nice small town in Delaware, except you didn't had a father. At least you thought so.

When your mother died and you had to look through some documents you found out that there was a father on your birth certificate.

_John Winchester._

 

You looked for him just to find out that he died years ago, but you also found out you have two half-brothers, Sam and Dean.

 

You three got along pretty well after you met and of course it didn’t take long until you found out about all the creatures, monster and stuff you couldn't imagine in your worst nightmares.

But you decided that you would tag along. You didn't had anything to loose.

 

That was four years ago.

Four years since you started this hunter’s life.

And you decided that you need a break.

You told your brothers and they understood. You promised you would call regularly and if anything comes up they would be the first who know.

 

You wanted to go back to your home state and you thought Pike Creek would be nice.

So you bought this nice house in a good neighborhood.

 

If someone would had told you that this was the house where Lucifer got his first vessel, Nick, you probably hadn't bought it. Not because you were afraid, but more because you wanted away from everything supernatural related.

 

Of course Sam and Dean told you long ago everything about the whole Lucifer thing.

How he tried to start the apocalypse, how Sam was his true vessel, the cage, the Darkness, God and how he was still on the run, searching for a new vessel that can hold him.

You never told them but in some points you could understand Lucifer.

Your father abandoned you somehow too. He never got in touch or anything.

How ironic that you had  _Sympathy for the Devil_ .

 

You lived in this house for about half a year and your life went pretty normal, no supernatural incidents.

You had a job, some hobbies, you loved taking care of you garden and called Sam and Dean once a week.

 

At least until this day.   
You took a week off from work but decided to sleep much earlier today.

Everything went pretty well until you heard noises coming from downstairs.

 

Your eyes shot wide open and your heartbeat sounded in your ears like your chest would explode.

The noises suddenly sounded like they came from everywhere.

 

And then you saw something, or more like someone, standing at the end of your bed.

Maybe he didn't notice your awake, maybe he didn't see that your eyes were open, maybe if you close your eyes slowly and be quiet he will think you're asleep, take what he wants and ignore you ?

So you slowly closed your eyes again and tried not to scream.

 

“You know that I know your not sleeping ?” you heard a male voice tell you.

Your eyes shot open again and you tried really hard not to whimper.

“Who are you and what do you want ?” you tried to sound confident but failed miserably.

  
He snapped his fingers and the light turned on, then came around your bed and sat down beside your legs.

  
“I think you know who I am, at least now, and I also think you know what I want.” he answered you.

 

And of course you could guess who he was.  
“Lucifer, what do you want ?” you asked him again, this time with a little bit more confidence as you sat up and leaned against the headboard.

“You know I need a vessel and I know, thanks to the Winchester genetics, never thought I say that one, that you're strong enough to hold me.” he explained to you.

You let that sink in a moment. He wanted you as his vessel?

  
“I know about everything that happened between you and my brothers, I wouldn't claim that they always act right towards you” you confessed “but you should know that I can't give you consent.”

 

He sighed. “I don't want to use you forever Y/N. You see this” he mentioned with his hands to his body “ is what my first vessel looked like. This was Nick. I need this vessel again, you just see a hallucination. And it's harder to find this vessel since Nick isn't  _home_ anymore. I have no interest in possessing random humans. I tried that long enough. I want my old vessel back and there's a spell to revive it and make it strong enough to hold me. But I can't do that alone, your strong enough and this would just be temporarily.” he explained.

 

You thought a moment. Wow, you were really thinking about saying yes to him ? You needed to be sure if you say yes.

“How do I know you are not lying ?” you asked, even if you could imagine what he would answer you.

“I have no intention of lying or tricking you.” he answered as you thought.

  
“Funny, haven't you said something similar to Sam?” you sarcastically asked him.

“I have, and if they told you the truth you should know that I never broke my promise.” he pointed out.

Sam and Dean never said anything that would indicate that.

 

“Okay, listen, I understand you and your point of view, I do, really, but I need to be sure that you don't just use me as a vessel and throw me away afterwards.” you told him honestly.

You were concerned he would just use you, overlook your needs and abandon you later when he don't need you anymore.

 

He approached you and placed his hands on your cheeks.

“I promise you, I won't ignore you if I can use you as my vessel” he said and looked you with honesty in the eyes. “you'll have control and before I do anything I will ask you first!”

 

You looked him in the eyes and tried to see if he was lying, but you couldn't see anything except the pleading to believe him.

“Sam and Dean are gonna kill me.” you whispered.

“If you don't want them to know ,they don't have to. It's all your decision.” he reassured you.  
You got through everything in your head and made your choice.

 

A few minutes passed before he shifted a little bit.

“Do you have decided yet ?” Lucifer carefully asked

“Yes” you nod at him “ you can use me temporarily as a vessel.”  
“You're absolutely sure ?” he asked, because he wanted you to be completely doubtless.

“Yes, I am.” you told him.

 

Lucifer took your hands in his and you closed your eyes.

You saw a bright light through your eyelids and you felt that something was different.

You looked at your fingers and moved them to surprisingly find out you were still in control of your body.

 

“I can still move ?” you more said than asked.

“ _Of course, I promised you that you still decide and control. I only intervene if it's necessary or you want me to. If we're outside or other people are around, we can talk over the thoughts so people don't think your crazy or get suspicious, that's the last thing we needed to deal with.”_ he explained that in your head, his voice slightly sounded different.

 

“Okay, so where do we have to start ?” you asked with motivation.

“ _We need to get the Book of the Damned”_ you heard him tell you.

“I assume you already saw in my head that I think it's in the bunker library with Sam and Dean?” you asked as you wondered if he could now see and hear all your thoughts.

“ _Yes, I know. I can teleport us there, you could say your brothers you came for a surprise visit. That isn't exactly a lie. And yes I can.”_ he informed you.

“I don't want them to know any of this but we can teleport as long as you don't beam us directly in the bunker.” you shrugged.

 

Lucifer let your fingers snap and you were suddenly in Kansas not far from the bunker.

“I could get used to this.” you said and suddenly thought that the arrangement maybe wasn't that bad.

“ _I promised you I won't stay and I won't. I'm feeling more comfortable wearing Nick!”_

“Awww” you fake pouted “too bad. I was just getting used to sharing with you.” _  
“Let's go inside and get this behind us.” he simply said “ then you will have enough time to overthink this.”_

 

The next few hours you talked and laughed with your brothers after you explained them why you were there, at least the half-truth.

“ _If they would know that you're here too, we both would be so dead.”_ you thought.

Lucifer chuckled  _“Probably”_

 

You two waited just for the right moment, the moment where you were alone so you could grab that book and find an excuse why you had to go.

 

And ten minutes later the moment was there. Sam excused himself and headed to bed. He was tired from the hunt they just came from when you popped up.  
Dean stood up to get himself a new beer.  
  
_“Lucifer? Now or never!”_ you told him.  _“You take control now, you're faster.”  
_ You felt how he took the control of your body.

At first it felt unfamiliar, of course, because it was the whole body and not just the snap with your hand, but it didn't felt awkward.

 

It took him less than 5 minutes. He found the book and he hid it under your jacket.

“ _Really? You can't just pop it back in the house or something less conspicuous?”_ you raised your eyebrows.

Suddenly the book was gone and he sat you down on the chair again.

“ _Pleased?”_ he asked.

“ _Much more than before. I just try to help so that we're not getting caught.” y_ ou thought when you felt how you got the full control over your body back.

 

Two minutes later Dean came back.

“So, wanna stay at the bunker tonight or what are you up to ?” he asked when he sat down.

“I will drive further, I want to visit a friend tomorrow and have a few hours of driving in front of me. Not much though, but thanks for the offer.”  
“No problem kiddo, you know you can always come and stay !”

You smiled at him, stood up and hugged him.

“I think I'm heading out. We'll hear of each other soon.” you said and aimed for the door.

Dean escorted you and you waved him.

 

You went a bit away from the bunker and turned around to make sure nobody could see you.

“Phew! Teleport us back home.” you recommended.

“ _As you wish”_ you could literally hear his grin.

 

Back at your house you two were in your bedroom again, the book on your bed and you sat in front of it.

“ _Let's look through this”_ Lucifer suggested.

“You wanna take the control back so you can look at it yourself ?”

“ _If it's okay with you.”_ he said and you nodded.

 

The last few hours, Lucifer looked through the book.

You tried to think as less as possible and concentrated on the book too, so he wouldn't be distracted.

“ _Found it. This is the spell to revive a vessel and strengthen it.”_

“And how do we do that?” you asked with curiosity.

“ _We need a personal item from the individual whose body we wish to revive.”_ he explained.

“There should still be some items from Nick in the basement. Seemed like nobody ever cared about his belongings. They just put them down there and they didn’t bother me so I didn't throw them away.” you told him.

 

Not a second later, Lucifer teleported you in the basement, got a shirt from Nick and you were back in your room.

 

“You think a shirt is enough?” you asked him not very convinced.

“ _As long as it belonged to him it is enough.”_  
“So, what now ?“

“ _We should first collect the ingredients for the strengthening spell. I need to be in the vessel before we can reinforce it.”_

“What do we need ?”

 

He seemed to reread it.  _  
“Some herbs, include Ashitaba, Mullein, Patchouli and Tansy. The blood of the person who's casting the spell and the same person has to draw this symbol on the chest of the vessel.”_ he explained and tapped on it with your pointer finger.

“I can do the spell.” you suggested.

“ _You're sure ?”_ he asked,surprisingly with concern.  
“Who else should do it?” you laughed.  
  
The next hours you two were traveling to all sorts of places to get what you needed. Some things were hard to get.  
When you finally had everything together you went back home. It was already afternoon again.

 

“Funny, we're making quiet a good team, don't you think ?” you pointed out.

“ _Never thought I would say that, but yeah, we get along very well.”_ you smiled at his statement.

“So, now you have to explain me exactly what I need to do to revive the vessel.”   
_“That is the easier part, you only need the belonging and need to say these words.”_ he said and showed you the paragraph he meant.

  
You took the shirt, positioned yourself in the middle of the room and started reading the spell out loud.

Some strange violet lights were flowing around you and the room when they collected on the bed and you saw how they start forming the body.

When the lights die away you saw the vessel fully revived laying there. Even with clothes. That must been the clothes he wore lastly.  
  
_“I can now leave, you need to sit down anywhere and close your eyes.”_ Lucifer told you and you sat down on the chair in your room next to the bed.

“ _Your ready?”_ he asked when you closed your eyes.  
You nodded “I think so”   
  
And suddenly you saw the bright light again through your eyelids but decided to wait for a signal.

 

You felt a hand on your shoulder and flinched.  
“You can open your eyes now, Y/N.” Lucifer said with a calming voice.

 

You slowly opened your eyes and looked up at him.  
This was the first time he really was there. In front of you, not just a hallucination, not just in your head.  
  
“You need a moment or do we wanna finish the spell directly ?” he asked with a hint of concern.

You rubbed your eyes.

“No, I think we can start. I'm fine. You need to tell me how exactly we do this now!” you gave him a smile.

 

“First we need a bowl where you can mix the herbs and a little bit of your blood. I assume you have bowls and a knife.” he instructed you.

“I'll go get them, is there more I need?” you asked so you could get all of these things in on run.  
“Just matches.” you heard him say and went to get the stuff.

 

When you came back he was suddenly naked from the waist up.

“Woah, buy me dinner first.” you joked around but still blushed a little bit. Why were you blushing?

 

He turned around and looked at you. It seemed like he was trying to read your face.

“So, what now ?” you quickly asked before he could say anything else.

  
“You have to put the herbs in the bowl, let a little bit of your blood drip over them, strike a match and let it fall into it. Then you draw this symbol with the outcome on my chest and read this spell.” he explained as he sat down on the bed and you started.

 

You placed the bowl on the chair.

The herbs, a small cut on your palm for the blood and at last the match landed in it.

You turned so you were standing in front of him and started drawing this crazy symbol. You were shaking a little bit and you didn't even know why.

Of course that didn't got unnoticed.

_  
“_ Is everything alright? We can make a break if you want.” he offered you.   
“No, we started that, we finish it!” you gave him a small smile.

  
The symbol was done and you checked if everything was right before you started casting the spell.  
When you said the last word, Lucifers vessel started glowing bright, but not as bright as the light when he possessed or left you.

 

“Did it work?” you asked tensed with curiosity.

“Yes it worked, I can feel it. The vessel shouldn't ever fall apart.” he gave you a smile and gently put his hands on your shoulders. “Thank you for your help and that you gave me this chance.”

“Your welcome.” you told him.

Lucifer turned around and put his shirt on. After he looked again in your direction ,you took the chance and hugged him.

And he hugged you back.  
“Give me your hand” he said and reached for your hand.  
A white light glowing over the little cut you made for the blood as he healed it.  
“Thank you!” you told him with a small smirk.

 

However the two of you were a good team and you got something done where one alone maybe needed years for. And somehow you were proud.

 

And then the fear kicked in. Would he leave you now ? You started to like him.

He kept his promise and you got so well together. You felt like you two could do anything together.

 

“Are you leaving me now ?” you mumbled into the hug, failing to hide the fear in your voice.

“Are you want me to?” he chuckled.  
“No!” you blurt out. “I mean, we got so well together as a team.”

“Good, because maybe I don't really wanna leave. Never thought I would get along so well with a human.” he grinned down at you and hugged a little bit tighter.

“I'll take this as a compliment.” you casually said.

 

You were standing there for a moment.

“Hey, how about we go somewhere nice and eat something?” Lucifer suddenly asked.

“You ask me for a date ?” you looked at him surprised.

“You asked me to buy you dinner first! If you want it to be a date, it can be a date.” he grinned wide.

“How could I say no to a date with Satan?” you sarcastically asked.

And with that he teleported you to a nice restaurant to have a wonderful dinner.

 

Afterwards both of you had so much fun that you decided the evening shouldn't end now.

You were in a little forest with beautiful lake and watched as the fireflies flew around you.

 

“I'm happy we made it.” you told him.

“I couldn't had done it without you and your trust.” he said and put and arm around you waist.

You leaned in his side.

 

After a moment you turned around and positioned yourself in front of him.

“Everything alright ?” he asked you.

You stood on your tiptoes, put your arms around his neck, pulled him down and kissed him suddenly. It took him a short time to respond but he put his hands on your waist and kissed back.

“I think I love you Lucifer, so if that's alright with you, then everything's alright.” you confessed him.  
“That's more than alright for me because I think I love you too.” he smiled at you as you looked him in the eyes and smiled back.

  
You hugged him tight and he put his arms around you as you were standing there together, watching the fireflies dancing around in the air.

 


End file.
